eternals_new_total_dramafandomcom-20200214-history
No Pain, No Game
The two teams are officially dissolved and two campers that were previously eliminated return to the game. The remaining campers are now forced to fend for themselves unless they have an alliance. The campers then face an excruciating torture challenge with individual immunity at stake for the first time. Someone wins the challenge, immunity, and an awesome prize, while somebody else is voted off again for her temper. The Episode Chris finally was shown at the start, though this time Veronica was along side him, "Last Time, on Total Drama Island!", was opened up by Chris, but Veronica was heard talking next, "The Teams of the Bass and the Gophers were disbanded into Men against Women, for a challenge that I made up completely that REALLY Tested the strength of their Taste Buds! With Bovine Testicles, Live Bug and Fish Pizza, and Liquid Roah Juice all being served, not only was this by far the most massive vomit-fest this Celebrity has ever seen, but Harold actually managed to somehow win the challenge for the Boys in the end. This gave the Guys, and Cody, a Weekend Retreat on-board the S.S Lap of Luxury,", suddenly Chris broke in, interrupting Veronica completely, "The Girls, however, set down territorial tape forcing Sadie to choose sides. Now that Heather's drawn the line, will LeShawna cross the line? Can Sadie main the line before Eva shreds the line? And can Lindsay recognize any Line, that's not a tan line?", the camera then showed him and Veronica on the dock with Veronica being angry, "The Answers to all these Cliffhangers-and More! Stay tuned to the most exciting episode yet! On-", suddenly Chris was angrily pushed into the lake by Veronica who finished the recap segment, "Total, Drama, Island!" Once more, the intro followed Veronica and Chris' recap, and the Episode began right after those few seconds. This Episode began with the Girls stuck on the Island. Eva was lifting weights on the Dock while Sadie was angrily glaring at her and then clipping her nails, while LeShawna glared unhappily (and ate Chips) at Heather and Lindsay (All three were on beach chairs with LeShawna a bit more seperated from the other two). Heather and Lindsay briefly looked up from the magazines they were reading to glare back at LeShawna, who returned their glare and continued eating her chips, Heather and Lindsay then glared colder and then put their magazines up higher, followed by LeShawna continuing but then looking the other way. Eva and Sadie also seemed to glare at eachother, though Eva was likely glaring at Heather. Soon, Heather's attention was taken by a bug which was flying near her. It landed on her nose, but when tried to swat it with her hand Lindsay used her magazine and swatted it instead, with the bug still flying away. Heather angrily groaned in response and looked at Lindsay as she held her nose. "Oops", Lindsay replied after what she had done, Heather still angrily stood from her seat. "Lindsay, you are a total-", before she could finish however, a giant horn came in and went over her insult, she was surprised and covered her mouth, and then turned and looked in the direction of the horn along with the other girls left at this point, to see that the horn was coming from the yact that held the boys on it. As they returned, all of the guys were dancing to music with the girls just looking on, and once it reached the docks, the boys all slid down the railings on the ramp leading down. "What a Weekend!", Duncan commented on his time off. "Wooooh-wee!", Cody also added in, the girls just glared at them (Eva and Sadie shown at least), "I don't think it's even possibly to buy that kind of Fun!" "I think Cody took quite a shine to those lovely Ladies that served us hand and foot!", Duncan replied, speaking to Geoff. "Well, I loved those spa treatments! My Elbows totally needed those!", Trent replied, showing off his now smooth elbows. "Oh yeah, like mine totally did too, bro!", Cody replied, "That and those Anti-Biotics.", Sadie and Eva then became even further angry. Sadie even stomped her foot down. Heather was also shown to be quite jealous as well, with Lindsay looking more worried (LeShawna seemed a bit dissappointed she wasn't the one with smooth elbows, though, rather than worried). CONFESSIONAL LeShawna - "Psh, those shoulda been MY Alligator Elbows gettin' the hand and foot treatment!" ENDS Following the confessional, all of the girls were shown together at the docks with Cody walking near them. "Hey, would any of you ladies care for a Chocolate covered cherry blossom?", Cody asked, nicely and held up a box with half of the choclates eaten from it. Eva was about to likely beat Cody to the ground, but LeShawna took off one of her sandals and threw it at the candies, knocking them into the lake. "Okay....sorry I asked!", Cody replied very nervously. "Looks like the Girls are a little Jealous!", Geoff remarked. "Yeah.", Duncan added in, "Who can blame 'em? They can barely stand eachother. Meanwhile Us Guys are tighter than family!", all of the guys smiled in response, "Guys Rule!", and then they all cheered in agrement with all of the girls (especially Eva) angrily glaring at them. Suddenly, the cheers were all interrupted by the loudspeaker of the island, "Listen up Campers", Chris' voice opened with, "As of right now, all teams are officially desolved", suddenly the sounds of a brief struggle over the microphone or whatever device was used to control the loudspeaker was heard, followed by Veronica's voice being used by the loudspeaker, "From here on in, it's Every Camper for His or Herself!". Following this, the cheers of the guys didn't continue. "Well uh, it's about time we flew solo.", Duncan said after hearing that announcement. All of the guys then looked away from eachother, while Cody (sheepishly) walked back to be near Heather. "Oh-ho! I am Feelin' that!", LeShawna said as her response to the announcement, looking right at Heather and Lindsay (mainly Heather), "Bring it on, Chris and Russian Bitch!", following another fight for whatever device controlled the Loudspeaker's voice, Chris was heard, "Then get ready for this!", he sounded happy, but then another fight over the device came in as another boat arrived for the island (the other one likely leaving. All of the campers looked to see what it was, and gasped once they did. "What the hell?!", LeShawna said as she looked over. "You've GOT to be Kidding me!", Heather said, with both Cody and Lindsay hiding behind her. "Aw man, what is SHE doin' here?", Trent said, with all of the guys (save Cody who went by Heather), also showing fear. The cameras then revealed the boat coming in with a flame effect for the background, showing Courtney riding on the boat (with Arms crossed and a highly angry look on her face), Veronica's voice explained this. "Back by popular audience demand, and my own idea for a twist, it's Courtney, back from Elimination!", all of the campers shown some amount of worry (except Eva), as Courtney returned to the island. "That's right, I'm Back!", she said as she then, angrily, walked down the docks, "Not only am I back, but I also know EXACTLY what happened to get me off, HEATHER!". Heather was then shown to look around, a bit worried, along with Cody who hid behind her in fear too. It then went to Eva and Sadie, with Eva turning to the loudspeaker (another fight for the Device could be heard). "Hold On!", Eva said a bit angrily, "You said nobody was allowed back!" "I-Ugh-Did?", Chris said as he was having his fight with Veronica. "YEAH!", Eva angrily replied, followed by showings of Flashbacks from the numerous times Chris had said that nobody could ever come back to the island. Following this, Eva was shown to be angrily glaring at the loudspeaker. "Ohhh Yeah, well-", suddenly the fighting once more led to Veronica gaining control over the loudspeaker. "Well, I decided it was getting too boring on this show, so I decided to return two campers that I knew would make the boringness end!" "YOU CAN'T DO THAT, YOU'RE NOT THE PRODUCERS!", Eva yelled back just as another fight for the device began. LeShawna then went up to Eva in response, though. "Girl, you're reasonin' with a Loudspeaker, that just does not look good.", LeShawna explained to Eva. "Wait a minute", Cody explained, "You just said Two Campers, who's the other one?" "You should be asking that?", Courtney asked to Cody, "YOU and you're little GIRLFRIEND are the reason I was kicked off!" "What exactly are you talking about, Courtney? I'm NOT his Girlfriend!", Heather replied, showing a quite large amount of defeensiveness. "He went against all the rules of these shows and took someone's vote out of the ballot to get ME off! You're lucky Veronica got me back on or else I would have DEFINITELY sued for wrongful termination! Then YOU went and had that SCEME to Backstab me right off!", Courtney explained. Cody cowared behind Heather, shaking in fear, as Heather was quite surprised, she even smiled at hearing what Cody had done before looking back to Courtney with an angrily glare. "You were an Audience favourite?", Heather asked the angry C.I.T girl, "I thought you were a Counserlor in Training.", she finished in a mocking tone. The Loudspeaker continued on with Chris' voice, "She wasn't really.", Chris explained, "The Producers just agreed with Veronica's idea.", once more another fight over the device occurred and Veronica regained control, "As I said, heres the second camper! Strange Goth Girl Gwen!" "Oh No!", Heather, Cody, and Lindsay all said in response to Gwen (also backstabbed off by them) returning to the game. LeShawna seemed happy to hear this, however. "I knew would say that, Heather.", Gwen said as she walked right up to be beside Courtney, "Who was also involved in MY Elimination.", she and Courtney both then glared directly at Heather, angrily. CONFESSIONAL Heather - "Okay, Weird Goth Girl and C.I.T Princess are BOTH back? This is like, so totally unfair! I mean, now it will be even harder to decide which order to get these losers off in!" ENDS Following the confessional, it once more went back to Gwen and Courtney, who both were still angrily glaring at Heather (and Cody and Lindsay who were both showing worry behind her), and Heather who was glaring back at them. "Okay, look, if you two seriously want to hold grudges against me, fine, but I really don't care." "Oh, you will care when you're the one going home tonight, Heather!", Courtney declared, with Gwen angrily nodding in agreement with her, "you too, Cody!", Gwen didn't nod with this declaration, but Cody did show his fear grow more. "Psh, please. You couldn't get me off, so don't even try.", Heather remarked. "Just wait an see! You're going down!", Courtney replied, then angrily stormed off away from Heather. Gwen walked with her, and then caught sight of Trent and Duncan. Trent actually smiled at her, which made her slightly smile back. CONFESSIONAL Courtney - "Heather is TOTALLY going down tonight! How do I know? Because when I say someone goes down, they go down!" CONFESSIONAL Gwen - "I can't believe what Heather did to me, but yes, I still like Trent! I did watch the show after I left, and I do know him and Duncan haven't officially hooked up yet, so luckily, I still have a chance! I mean, he seems to still be friendly towards me so that's a, start, right?" END The confessionals ended and showed Courtney and Gwen walking up to the boys, and then followed by Chris' voice regaining control to speak over the loudspeaker, "Alrighty campers-", the fight then had Veronica regain control, "Procede to the-", Chris regained control, and said the next line, "Amputheater where-", Veronica regained control after this, "the day's challenge-", Chris got back control afterwards, "will be explained-", both then said the next line in unison, "OUT!" "This Challenge better actually be Challenging!", Eva said loudly and a bit angrily, "I'll be pissed if it isn't." "Heheh, we'll win this, right Heather? Nothing to be worried about, right?", Cody said as he clinged onto Heather's leg. "Cody, get off my leg!", Heather replied, shaking him off onto the ground, "And Yes, I'll win, and as long as you two both vote for whoever I tell you too, we all should be safe, got it?", both Cody and Lindsay shook their heads, "Good!" Following this, the Yacht the boys rode in on left, along with the one Courtney and Gwen returned on, and all of the campers walked off. The Episode then went on to the Girls Cabin with showing Heather and Lindsay on one side with LeShawna, Eva, Sadie, and Gwen on the other. LeShawna was making her bed while the other girls all looked at eachother. Soon enough, Courtney walked in. "Okay, like what is with the tape?", she asked, a bit angrily. "Pick your side, Courtney.", Heather said, much to Courtney's confusion. "Me and Heather got a bit Territorial.", LeShawna explained, "So who's side you on?" "You two are REALLY going that far? You know, if you guys kept me on, you would have NEVER gone that far in this.", Courtney began to lecture the girls, "I mean, I am the only one who was a C.I.T before where Heather was just a Cheerleader and President of her school! I ALWAYS follow the Election rules, I go by the book! I'm the one who should've stayed that episode! You girls should all be ashamed of yourselves!", most the girls seemed completely bored with this lecture, especially LeShawna, Heather, and Eva. "You would've just been kicked off in a later episode. None of us really liked you that much.", Lindsay explained in response to Courtney. Gwen and LeShawna shook their heads in response. Courtney gasped upon hearing this. "Are you kidding me? EVERYONE likes me! Besides, I'M the one who would've led this team to victory, unlike Heather!", she then got in the center of the cabin, pointing to Heather, "I was elected most likely to succeed in school! You other probably didn't close to that!", suddenly LeShawna got up to confront Courtney about her complaining, "Okay, you know what.", LeShawna began, "You can get all up in Heather's face about what she did, don't forget we're ALL here to win, and not be lectured 'bout what happened before!" "You got that right, sister thunder thighs!", Courtney angrily replied, much to LeShawna's anger. "Oh Oh Oh, TELL ME, the C.I.T girl with the rule book shoved up her ass did NOT just say that!", as LeShawna and Courtney were about to cotinue with a fight, Gwen jumped down from the bed inbetween the two. "Woah! Time out!", she said once inbetween the two to stop the fight. "Can't we just talk this out over a low-cal snack?", Lindsay suggested while she remained on her bed. In response, there was just scilence. Scilence that Courtney ended up breaking, "Whatever, I'll still be the one winning!", Courtney then walked off, with LeShawna angrily glaring at her as she did so. Sadie then walked over to her and Gwen. "Okay, Courtney is like, a Bitch.", Sadie replied, with agreeing nods from LeShawna, Gwen, and Eva. "She'll never make it to the finals.", Eva added in, "You can count on that." "Oh she might.", LeShawna replied, "But not without a few injuries first! Nobody disses Shawnie's thighs!" CONFESSIONAL LeShawna - "Okay, that girl is gettin' on my LAST Nerve." ENDS Following the confessional, all of the campers were shown sitting in bleachers made from boxes, cabinets, and desks with chairs of varying builds for their seats (Top Row: Trent, Geoff, Duncan, Harold and Gwen. Middle Row: LeShawna, Heather, Lindsay, and Cody. Bottom Row: Courtney, Sadie and Eva). Chris introduced the challenge, "Welcome to your next Challenge!", he announced,"The time honoured game of torture, Say Uncle!", at the last words he was shown to the camera, his clothes and hair a bit beat up and scratch marks around his face, "You are all about to be put through a test of endurance," most campers as he continued looked worried except LeShawna, Courtney, and Eva, "so insane that some of them sent our interns to the emergency room! If you back down from the challenge or do not last the required ten seconds, you will be eliminated, from the challenge that is, the winner will not only get invincibility from being Voted off, but also win this luxurious trailer! Your's to take home at the end of the summer!" "HEY!", Veronica suddenly came in, showing her jacket a bit below her shoulders leaving her shirt to be like Heather's but no parts from the neck, and also with her makeup slightly smeared, hair messed up, and hat slanted over one of her eyes, "That is MY Trailer! I did NOT ask for it to be a Prize!" "Well, it's OURS now!", Chris said as he pushed an angry Veronica away, "Sharing IS Caring!" "What KINDS of Torture?", LeShawna asked, interrupting attention from Chris and Veronica's conflict to her. Chris, as Veronica angrily got up from the ground, explained. "Why don't you ask my lovely assistant?", Chris then gestured to Chef, who had arms crossed with one hand holding a Butcher knife and his covered by a phsycho killers mask. Once more, everyone but Eva was concerned after this. Veronica continued the end of the explanation, "Let the Torture, Begin!", she then walked up to a wodden Wheel with various symbols (the tortures) on it (pictures taped on), "Duncan, you are up first! Let's spin the Wheel of Misfortune to select your Torture!", as Veronica then spun the wheel, Duncan's eyes widened in concern over his own safety. It spun around numerous times, until landing on the picture of turtles. "Turtle puckshots!", Chris then explained to Duncan (out of his seat), what this exactly was. "Our Interns spent weeks collecting the grumpiest, angriest, crustiest, hungriest old snapping turtles on the island! While you stand in the goalie net completely unprotected, Chef will fire off Turtle slapshots!", Chef was then shown with Hockey club in hand, and at his feet were very angry snapping turtles, that were snapping constantly. Chris was then shown pushing Duncan infront of a Goalie net for hockey, whispering to him he said, "If I were you dide, I'd protect my coconuts, this could get ugly!", in response Duncan put his hands lower to protect his personal parts from the turtles. The Cameras then went to Veronica, who had a sadisitc smile on her face (along with Chris, and both of them still showed the signs of their battle), "All you have to do is stay in for ten seconds, and you can move on to the second challenge!", following this the sound of the round starting was given, and a worried Duncan turned to Chef and the turtles. The first hit as given, and a turtle flew right at Duncan, who gasped and Ducked, this making the turtle hit the net instead. The next one hit his shoulder however, and made him scream out in pain. The remaining turtles were hit to him as well, but of course it is not shown where they hit Duncan at (them being shot at him was shown, not them hitting him). Trent and Courtney were the most concerned while watching this. The last one however, did manage to bite him on the crotch area, while others were on his arms, head, shoulders, etc. In pain, Duncan fell to the floor. "Well, Duncan has made it to the next round!", Chris announced, "Isn't this fun?", he added with a Sadistic tone of cheerfulness. Duncan groaned and said, "Yeah, it's a riot.", he added in sarcastically. "That was harsh!", Trent replied, worried for Duncan's safety. Gwen looked up, and looked sad at hearing this, then sighed. Heather noticed this and once more gained an evil smirk on her face, now planning her next scheme, Trent then suddenly began talking to Gwen, "Hey, Gwen." "Hey, Trent.", Gwen said coldly, showing anger. "Are you still mad about the whole, burying you alive thing?", Trent asked, a bit worried. Gwen became a bit worried, and nervously replied, "Uh, Yeah." "Look, I'm sorry that even happened! You and Duncan are like the last people I'd eve leave buried in the sand like that if I had a choice!", Gwen angrily cringed at hearing Duncan's name but soon her face went back to looking as angry as it did before going into a smile. "You mean that? That's so sweet.", though her happiness did seem a bit fake, her and Trent still shared smiles at eachother. Heather retained her smirk however, showing yet another plan brewing. The episode (not showing Duncan's second challenge) then went back to Chris (still looking like he was beat up), holding a card in his hands. "Next up", he announced, "Lindsay! Your Torture is......", Veronica (also still with signs of her fight visible) spun the wheel, and both awaited it to land on the torture, it landed on a flaming marshmallow, "Marshmallow Waxing!", Veronica explained this one as Chef was shown dumping marshmallows into a boiling pot. "We are going to wax every inch of your body! If you can take the pain for a whole ten seconds, you can go to the next level!" "Oh I so need this!", Lindsay exclaimed as she was laying down on a grey table leaned over, "I've been dealing with nasty razor stubble for weeks!", she then looked over to Chef, "Try not to wax off my tan, 'k?", following this, the boiling hot Marshmallow wax thrown onto her face. Sounds of her screaming were muffled underneath the wax. All of the campers, except Eva, showed their own winces of pain and shock as this was happening. Seconds later, Chef pulled the wax off, and it was shown to have small hairs on it, likely from Lindsay's lips. "Ow!", she squeeled after it was off of her face. "Owch! That had to hurt!", Trent commented, then turned to Duncan, "I don't think I would've made it through that one." "Hate to say it, but I don't think I would've either, Trent.", Duncan said in response. Gwen angrily looked at their conversation, groaning and clenching her fists. Heather continued her wicked smirk, having plans forming more and more. The Camera then went over to Lindsay and Chris (and Veronica) standing, Lindsay rubbing her lips happily. "Oh my Gosh, I can't believe how smooth this is! Thanks Chip and Veruca!" "it's Chris-", Chris explained. "and Veronica.", Veronica explained in response. The Cameras then went to show when Chris and Veronica (both still have yet to fix themselves up) were standing before the remaining ten and recently returned two campers. "Well done Lindsay!", Chris announced, "Since you didn't even complain once, you get to choose who goes next!" "No thanks!", Lindsay replied happily, but then Eva pulled her by the hair towards her and whispered into her ear, which Lindsay replied by saying what Eva wanted her to say, "Oh wait, I changed my mind! I choose.", Lindsay then looked to Eva, who once more whispered into her ear, "Courtney.", Courtney then became shocked, "With lake leeches", Courtney then showed anger while the other campers actually laughed and snickered, "because is an annoying overly whiny bitch.", another whisper session was then had and Lindsay finished off with, "Grrrr.", Courtney, angrily glaring at both Eva and Lindsay, and offended that the others were laughing at this, and then worriedly looked at Chris, and then angrily. "Okay, you can NOT let that happen!", she said, standing up from her seat, "That is TOTALLY against the Rules, Eva TOLD her what to say!", Eva herself showed some worry, looking at Chris since she had been pointed out by Courtney. Of course, Chris and Veronica looked at this, but then looked at Courtney with sadistic smiles. "Lindsay still technically said it, so sorry, but your Declaration is pointless.", Chris revealed, which made Veronica snicker, "Lake Leeches for you, Courtney!", as Courtney growled in response, Chef brought in the wooden barrel of lake leeches. CONFESSIONAL Courtney - "Just for that, Eva is going down WITH Heather and Cody!" ENDS The confessional then went back to the challenge, with Courtney, angrily, stepping into the Barrel much to everyone-else's amusement (especially Heather and LeShawna's). CONFESSIONAL LeShawna - "Now, I have to admit. I want Heather off and all, but Courtney is makin' everyone trip with her little rule lectures. Besides, better her than me!" ENDS Following LeShawna's confessional, Courtney was shown to be in quite some pain, wincing and squirming around. "Ow, Ow, Ow, oh sweet mother of-Ow!", she continuously whined as more and more seconds were going by. "Wow, I really don't think I can take that!", Trent commented. "Oh, I can take it.", Duncan replied. "Well yeah, you're tougher than am!", Trent exclaimed in response, which Duncan smirked at. "Aww, you're so sweet with the compliments.", Duncan said back with a smirk. Gwen once more continued to angrily growl in response to this, which only continued to make Heather smirk herself. "If one of us wins, we need to spend some alone time in that trailer, know what I'm sayin?", Duncan once more winked and smirked at Trent. Who just became stunned and blushed. Soon enough, Veronica made the next announcement of the episode. "Courtney has won her torture!", she said happily, and Courtney stepped out of the barrel covered in leeches, and also miserable. "Wow!", Chris exclaimed, "Not many of you have failed!", Courtney then angrily went to her old seat as she pulled the Leeches off of her, "Regardless, Cody is next!", Veronica then sadistically spun the wheel with an evil glare on her face. The wheel once more spun and spun around, and landed on what looked like shorts. The episode then showed Cody in wooden shorts, that he was holding up with his hands because they were too big for him. "Wooden shorts? That's all you got? Really?!", Cody gloated, followed by Chef holding up a small branch with a woodpecker on it. The Woodpecker pecked off part of the branch, and in response Cody gasped in horror. For the next Torture, it was shown that Gwen had a nose hair plucked out of her by Chef (she didn't fail), and after that Geoff was shown to be being constricted by large boa constrictor (he ended up failing this and being sent to sit/stand with stocks instead of on a chair). The next torture had Heather standing with a shirt made completely of bees, and finally the montage ended and showed Chris spinning the wheel. "Our next challenge will be.", Chris explained, "Spending ten seconds alone in a wooden crate, with Sasquatchanakwa! Tough one! Heather, you haven't complained as much in a while so you can choose the next victim!", Heather was still shown to be wearing the bee shirt, about to angrily say something when she became shocked at this, and wickedly smiled. Courtney and Gwen both became highly worried, and everyone but them and Eva then chanted in a low voice, "Eva! Eva! Eva! Eva! Eva!" CONFESSIONAL LeShawna - "Eva's hardcore, I was thinkin' that she could actually pull this off!" CONFESSIONAL Gwen - "If she picked Eva and she made it out alive, Eva was gonna be so ticked off!", Gwen said this with a smile on her face of course. END Heather was then shown to be looking at Gwen, Courtney, and Eva each, taking time to decide who to pick, and smirking all the way. Eventually, however, she came to her choice. "Eva.", Heather replied sinisterly. Eva was not too happy at all about this, "Heres a Toe Tag, Regina.", she said holding up exactly what she mentioned, "You'll need it for later.", the scene then went to Chris, Veronica, and Chef (who was leaning like it was a water cooler chat while Eva stood infront of a crate with a Sasquatchanakwa inside, which growled angrily and shook the crate Eva (quite casually) walked in, with the door closing behind her. Seconds later, as the timer started, the wooden crate practically went to the air, with the screams of the creature going inside and purple hair flying out of it, and the crate repeatedly rattling and shaking. Of course, most of the campers were pretty surprised and a bit stunned by this. Even Chris, Chef, and Veronica were. This went on for all of the ten seconds, which is when it stopped. Once the door opened after those ten seconds, Eva emerged with boots and a hat that looked like they were made from the creature's own fur. Eva wickedly glared and smirked at Heather in triumph. "Eva stuck it out, so Heather's out of the game!" ,Chris announced as Heather was put in stocks, "Reckless choice by Heather still let's give her props for sticking it to someone like Eva.", Heather was shown to be quite angry about her loss in the challenge, "Now, let's see who showed less courage than Eva!", he said this part to the camera/the Audience. Following this, a few clips were shown of a few more dares. The first was Trent, being dared to cross a bridge of rocks with Skunks on the floor below, "Ewww, love the Skunk Jump!", Chris commented, When a Skunk sprayed in Trent's face shortly after, the boy fell to the ground and failed however, from disgust. Following this, Gwen's dare was shown. She was forced to listen to new age music, "And the New Age Music torture!", Veronica added in, just as Gwen threw the headphones to the ground, shaking and twitching from her torture. The next was Lindsay, who was shocked as she was looking up to see Chef with a chainsaw ready to cut off her hair, "And a little visit to the Wawanakwa Hair Salon!", Chris commented, just as Chef started up the chainsaw. Within seconds, Lindsay hand run from Chef's hands and failed the challenge. "And do not forget the old ice cream brain freeze!", Veronica said as Cody was shown devouring bit by bit of ice cream, very happily, until 6 seconds in when he stopped from his brain hurting, screaming in pain. The cameras then went into an Electric Eel tank, and showed Chef's hand picking out two of the eels. They tried to electrocute him, but his gloves didn't allow it, and he walked over to Courtney, lying on a lab-like bed nervously. "Clear!", Chris announced. Chef then put the two Eeels onto Courtney's body, making her scream out in pain and agony, Chef seemed happy at doing this, and shocked her once more before the time went out, "Courtney has survived it, and so, who's your next victim?", Courtney, with burn marks on her and her hair completely frizzled up, then looked at the other contestants. CONFESSIONAL Courtney - "Heather was out, and so were SO many other contestants. I decided not to waste my Ammo on Eva or LeShawna who would likely win anyway, and that left Duncan as my only useful choice to make. I don't hate Gays at all, I have some in my family, but the competition is now my Top Priority. Just saying that cuz I know how the public reacts to stuff like this." ENDS Following her confessional, Courtney had fully made up her choice, though spoiled it in the confessional of course. "Duncan with the Poison Ivy Spa Treatment!", she announced. Duncan gulped and stood up, as Courtney sat back down with a face already glittering with Triumph. As Duncan went up to the spa treatment, he was visibly scared. CONFESSIONAL LeShawna - "Gotta admit, Courtney knows how to play this game." ENDS Following this, it went back to Duncan on the table, awaiting his spa treatment. "Okay Duncan, as Courtney ordered up, you need to last with Poison Ivy over your face for Ten Seconds!", Veronica said as Chef (with gloves) held up the poisonous ivy with a sadistic look in his eyes, "Think you can handle it or are you going to Chicken out?" "Uhhhh...", Duncan began, clearly scared of this one completely. "Come on Duncan!", Chris exclaimed, "You're the tough one, unless you're not!" "Hey, don't diss me like that, dude!", Duncan angrily snapped, "I CAN Hurt you!" "You do realize that we're the ones that can put Ivy on your face, right? Just imagine the redness, the itching, the blisters and the irritation-", as Veronica told him of what Poison Ivy does to you, Duncan had ran off and gone into the stocks, much to Courtney's own wicked glare. "Alright, LeShawna you're up!", Chris announced, "After Twenty rounds of torture, we are down to three steely competitors, and the sudden death round!" CONFESSIONAL LeShawna - "I did NOT make it this far to quit now! That is trailer is bank! And it's gone my name written all over it! Whatever he's got to throw at me, I'm gonna do!" ' ENDS' Following LeShawna's confessional, Chris was shown spinning the wheel once more. "LeShawna, it's up to you!", as he then spun the wheel, as it began stopping he finished, "You're Final Challenge is....the Grizzly Bear Log Roll!" "The Grizzly Bear Say What?", she replied in surprise. The scene then went to outside near the docks, where a Grizzly Bear was standing on a log in the lake, with Chris, Veronica, Chef, LeShawna and the other campers all on the docks (Only LeShawna and Chef shown in this scene) as well. "Molotov the Bear", Veronica explained, "Is one of the finest bears in all of Russia, and performs in our National Circus and is currently the European Log Rolling Champion for More then 12 Years!", she then explained the challenge as Molotov rolled on his log, "To win, you must manage to last ten seconds on the log while avoiding certain maiming Piranha infested waters below.", once the Bear stopped, several angry piranhas jumped from the water. LeShawna was a bit scared, but soon that turned into determination. Both Molotov and LeShawna looked at eachother, Molotov with a smirk, LeShawna with a determined to win glare. As the close-ups went on, and LeShawna's bear grew more angry-looking, Molotov frowned into his own competitive and determined look. "LeShawna.", Chris popped in to say, "You could back out now!", LeShawna then looked at Chris, then at Molotov who came back with a smirk again. LeShawna then looked at Courtney who was next to Eva, and also smirking sinisterly at her. The other campers were also shown, each of them in stocks, followed by the (Veronica's) trailer. This was was enough to bring back LeShawna's determination. "No way! I've seen scarier lookin' faces at the mall!", LeShawna said insulting to Molotov, "I'm goin' in!", in the next scene, LeShawna was struggling on the log, while Molotov had no problem at all standing on it, then they both looked at Chris on the docks. "Aaand, Go!", Chris announced, and the timer started. Immediately, both LeShawna and Molotov moved their legs to roll the log. Molotov smirking as LeShawna was clearly having trouble. "Woooah-wooah-oooh-waoooah!", LeShawna went as she repeatedly struggled more and more, but still managed to keep with Molotov's movements. Molotov, with his smirk, kept rolling, and LeShawna looked on with worry, looking at the bear clearly near victory. However, moments later LeShawna's voice went from worry to not at all caring anymore, and then into determination which gave her the ability to start truly turning into an equal to Molotov. Molotov was surprised by her sudden success at log rolling, and also confused. As he looked on in confusion, he left himself not expecting it when LeShawna stomped on the log, stopping her end completely and sending him falling onto his groin, much to the bear's pain. The log then rolled underwater, where the Piranhas ate off all of his fur before he came back up, with one left on his ear. Molotov just looked at the camera stunned before it went back to LeShawna. "Ha! And that's how I roll!" "LeShawna wins! So Eva and Courtney are both OUT!", Chris announced suddenly, both Eva and Courtney should some form of anger in this, though Courtney of course was the only one to speak out on it. "What? But that is totally not fai-", Courtney began to speak, but Chris put a hand over her face. "I don't care!", Chris exclaimed happily, pushing Courtney away, "LeShawna wins the challenge, Invincibility, and the Grand Prize of Veronica's former trailer!", Veronica showed growing anger when this was announced, growling and gritting her teeth. Chef showed off the glittering Trailer in a brief seconds of a scene. "Wooooh! Yes baby!", LeShawna happily said from her log, then suddenly appeared on the docks, gloating to a very angry Courtney, "You Lose, I win! You Lose, I Win!", she then went right over to Chef, tossing him aside, "That's right, baby, yeah!", she then hugged her trailer happily as the scene went back to show Chris with the other campers. "While LeShawna checks out her trailer full of food, and we check out her blood pressure. The rest of you can go to the confessional booth and vote off a camper. Other than LeShawna, of course." The scene then went right to the Campfire Ceremony that night, with all of the remaining campers gathered on the stumps with both Chris and Veronica (now finally both are fixed up from their fight), but niether held up marshmallows. "Okay, so first up we ran out of marshmallows.", Chris explained, but nobody at all replied at all. "We've also reviewed the confessional cams.", Veronica explained, "and we both have to say, "there is a large amount of hate occurring within this group! Which, is wonderful!", she then chucked sadistically a bit, before Chris continued. "While we normally protect your privacy, in the spirit of airing your dirty laundry, I'm gonna go live with your confessionals!", some of the campers showed worry in this, while others didn't. (The ones that didn't were Eva, Courtney, Heather, and LeShawna). A Television then came out of nowhere for some reason (from the sky), and showed the confessionals of who voted who. 1 Heather - "Since LeShawna is immune, I've decided to vote off Sadie, I'm not about to let her team up with Gwen and Courtney to beat me. Besides, she's really stupid if she doesn't know I got Katie off and not Eva." 2 Duncan - "I vote Courtney because man, she is just a Bitch! I mean, we got Heather and Eva, that's enough." 3 Gwen - "Eva's a freak! So, see yah!" 4 Sadie - "EVA EVA EVA EVA EVA EVA EVA EVA EVAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! That BITCH got Katie AND Bridgette off, I just know it!" 5 Cody - "Sadie. Cuz I will ALWAYS vote with Heather! ALWAYS!" 6 Geoff - "It's gotta be Courtney! Unless I can figure out who snagged my lucky hat." 7 Lindsay - "I just can't over how smooth this is! Anyway, I vote off Sadie because Heather told me too, and she's almost as scary as Ava, LaQuisha, and Gwen!" 8 Eva - Her face was way up close to the camera, mainly her eye. "Unless they wanna leave in Body Bags, they better NOT say my name! I vote for Heather." END After the confessionals, Sadie was looking at Heather in pure rage, and Courtney looked on in shock at even just getting voted off by someone. The sound of the TV going up was heard. "Lots of dirt revealed there!", Chris said with a smile, "but, in the end it was still three votes Sadie. So, Au Revior!", Sadie was not at all happy about her Elimination. "WHAT?!", she screamed out, "HEATHER GOT RID OF KATIE, AND BARELY ANYONE VOTED HER OFF? I WAS TRUSTING THE PERSON I SHOULD HAVE BEEN TRYING TO GET OFF!" "Ha, trust me Sadie, you're not the only one.", Heather replied, not at all caring. "HEATHER, GO FBLEEP YOURSELF! BITCH!", Sadie then ran away from the campfire pit, crying. Heather just evilly smirked as she saw this. Some of the other campers however, save Eva, showed some remorse for Sadie's sake. As she, angrily and sadly, walked to the boat of losers, she looked up and saw both Katie and Bridgette on it for her. Katie squeeling. "Eeeeh, yay!", Katie replied, while Bridgette waved happiy. "Oooh, yay!", Sadie replied, her sadness going straight to happiness, and she ran to the boat of losers. Her and Katie once more got into an "Eeeeeeh!" fest, before joining in on a group hug with Bridgette. The boat of losers then left the island with all three girls on it. As this happened, the cameras went to the cave of the Island, which was deep in the forest. Inside, the Sasquatchanakwa, with much of it's hair gone but not all, put on a hat that looked much like Geoff's on, and looked into a mirror, smiling and then looking over at Molotov, who was trying on what looked like Sadie (and Katie's) outfit, looking at it on him, and then doing an "Eeeeh!", just like them. The Episode faded out on that. Trivia *This is the first post-merge episode.